


More to love

by IlikewhatIlikenoshame



Category: Raven Cycle - Maggie Stiefvater
Genre: Anal Sex, Belly Kink, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-21
Updated: 2019-06-21
Packaged: 2020-05-15 22:00:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,094
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19304662
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IlikewhatIlikenoshame/pseuds/IlikewhatIlikenoshame
Summary: Adam comes back from college a little heavier. Ronan loves it.





	More to love

Ronan really noticed how soft his boyfriend was getting, when a few weeks before Adam left for college, Ronan insisted that he learn how to swim. He dreamed up a pair of swim trunks for Adam to wear, and went to wait for him by the new made pond.

The grass ruffled and Ronan lifted his head. Adam stood there, a towel around his neck and love handles rolling over the top of the swim trunks. Ronan frowned. He had never taken anything out of a dream that hadn’t been a perfect fit before. He looked up into Adam’s eyes and felt himself melt.

“Are you sure, Ronan?” Adam asked. “lots of people don’t know how to swim.” Ronan walked over and took one of his boyfriend’s hand. He turned it over and kissed the palm.

“You should know how to swim.” He took a step back and then another, until he was in the water. Adam followed. Ronan didn’t miss the apprehension in the other boy’s eyes. “It’s okay,” he whispered, wrapping his arms around Adam. He kissed the other boy’s freckled shoulders. “I won’t let anything happen to you.” He felt Adam relax in his arms. Gently, he guided the other boy into the water.

His hands slid down Adam body, until they were sitting on his love handles. He pressed his fingers into the yielding flesh. His eyes flicked up to Adam’s. The other boy didn’t seem to realize that he was being felt up.

“A few more steps and the water will go over your head,” Ronan said. Adam’s lips pulled back to show gritted teeth. “Shhhh, it’s okay. We aren’t going to go that far. I just want you to take your feet off the ground, and float on your back.” Adam didn’t move. “You’re safe. You’ll be able to put your feet down at any time.” Adam glanced over at him and then away. “How about I hold you. Would that make you feel better?” Adam nodded. Ronan slid one hand up to the small of his boyfriend’s back, and gently pushed. Adam stiffened, but let Ronan gently guide him up.

“There, you’re doing fine.” Ronan said. Adam was still stiff, but he was floating. His eyes were drawn to the small ball of new flesh on his boyfriend’s belly. He wanted more than anything to grab it.

“I’m scared,” Adam whispered. “I’m sure I’m going to fall.”

“I won’t let that happen,” Ronan said. Adam was smart enough to know that most of Adams weight was being held up by the water, and not Ronan’s light touch. After a moment he applied a little bit of pressure, tipping Adam back to a standing position.

“You’re doing great,” Ronan said. “Let’s take a break and get you a snack.”

“Great,” Adam said. If he sensed any ulterior motives to Ronan’s snack suggestion, he didn’t give any indication. He scrambled out of the water and Ronan followed, watching, the new fleshier bits of his boyfriend bounce.

Every day from that day until the day Adam had to go to school, they did the same. Ronan would get Adam in the pool, practice what they had done the day before, try something new, then go back inside for a homemade snack. Those snacks had maybe added an extra five pound on his boyfriend, but Adam never complained. He even asked for those snacks, if Ronan took too long getting them.

The day Adam left, Ronan wondered if his boyfriend would lose the weight. He didn’t have much time to think about it. He had a farm to take care of.

He missed Adam desperately during the months that he was gone. Grainy video chats and phone calls every night weren’t the same as someone sleeping in the same bed as you. Still, there was nothing that he could do, except to hold out for Christmas, when Adam would come back for a full month.

It wasn’t until December 17th that Adam rolled back to the Barns.

Ronan was in the kitchen, preparing dinner, when the front door opened. He froze as he heard the sound of snow being knocked off boots. It wasn’t Opal, back from Foxway. He rounded the corner, just in time to see Adam shuck off his coat. Ronan’s breath caught in his throat., Adam was wearing the Coca-Cola shirt, the one that had been loose on him for years. Now it was stretched so tight Ronan thought he could hear the seams crying. It was so tight that it prevented most of Adam’s belly from jiggling as he turned around. Except, there was a tiny crescent of pink flesh that hung out from the bottom of his boyfriend’s shirt. It jiggled wonderfully with every turn that Adam made.

The two boy’s eyes met.

“Hey,” Adam said. “Sorry. All my clothes are dirty. I didn’t have time to wash them before I came home.” There was something about Adam calling the Barns home that made Ronan smile.

“You look good.”

“You’ve never been a liar before, Lynch. Why start now?” Ronan’s shoulder’s hunched as rage burned in his chest.

“I don’t lie.”

The two boys stood there for a moment more, staring at one another.

“I’ve gain almost forty pounds,” Adam said, after a while.

“I can see that.” Ronan took a step forward, then another. He wanted more than anything to kneel down and start kissing Adam’s belly. He wouldn’t even have minded the melting snow that soaked into his jeans. He knew he couldn’t. Adam was clearly having some feelings about his new weight. Ronan took his boyfriends hands in his and guided him past the kitchen, and into the living room. “Do you want something to eat?” he asked as he settled Adam on the couch. The Coca-Cola shirt rolled up a little bit. It was hard for Ronan to keep his eyes on his boyfriend’s.

“Do I look like I need something to eat?” Adam settled a hand on the top of his belly.

“Yes.”

Adam looked like he was going to protest, but then his belly rumbled. It was too much. Ronan reached out and placed his palm flat against his boyfriend’s belly. He felt Adam try to pull away, so he sunk his fingers in. The flesh beneath the tight fabric was soft a pliant.

“What do you want to eat?” Ronan asked.

“Whatever,” Adam muttered, his cheeks going red.

“I’m sure you want something.” Ronan waited, but Adam didn’t say anything. “You let me know when you decide.” Ronan turned attention to rubbing Adam’s belly. “You didn’t tell me that you had gained weight.”

“When would have been the best time to tell you?” Adam asked. Ronan looked up and saw his boyfriend’s eyes were closed, and his mouth was the tiniest bit open. Ronan pressed harder into the other boy’s flesh. A tiny sound came from between Adam’s lips.

“Does this feel good?”

“Yes,” Adam said.

“Then why do you keep flinching?” Ronan lifted his eyes in time to see Adam blush. “What is it, love?”

“It’s embarrassing.”

“Why?”

The two boys looked at one another for a long time.

“I don’t know,” Adam admitted. “I just feel like it should be.” Ronan let out a grunt then climbed the length of Adam’s body, pressing his lips against Adam’s mouth.

“You should never be embarrassed in front of me,” Ronan whispered. “I’m in love with you. I will love you when you’re so old that you have to take a little blue pill so we can have sex.” He ran a hand down Adam’s chest, stopping at the curve of his belly. “But I’ll tell you this; Soft Adam feels much better then bony underfed Adam.” He rocked his hips forward, making sure that his boyfriend could feel how hard he was.

Adam looked at him for a long time. Ronan saw when the pieces clicked into place.

“You like big guys, don’t you?”

“Really big guys,” Ronan said.

“Shit, Gansey knows, doesn’t he?” Adam’s head dropped back on the pillow. “I could never figure out what he was teasing you about.”

“It was my crush on Devon.”

Adam lifted his head.

“The janitor from Aglonby?” Ronan nodded. “That guy was almost seven feet tall and must have been like five hundred pounds.” Ronan nodded again. “That’s what you like?”

“Yes.”

They looked at each other for a moment more.

“I’m not getting that big,” Adam said. Ronan just looked at him. He hadn’t asked Adam to gain any weight. That didn’t mean he didn’t want Adam to gain weight.

He watched as his boyfriend fingers danced under his own shirt and prodded at his new softness. The fabric pulled up a bit and Ronan kissed the soft skin. Adam made a sound low in his throat. Ronan smiled.

“Want to go to bed?” he asked. Adam nodded.

They fumbled their way down the hall and up the stairs, tearing at one another’s clothing.

Ronan fell onto their bed. Every sense in his body seemed heightened as Adam climbed on top of him. His belly stuck out in front of him, wobbling slightly as he shifted on the bed. Ronan was leaking precum. Adam shifted forward and brushed Ronan’s cock with his belly. Ronan shuddered with pleasure. He reached up with both hands and sunk his fingers into Adam’s belly.

“You feel so good,” he muttered.

“You mean, I feel heavy,” Adam said, settling his weight on Ronan.

“That too.”

He watched as Adam reached behind himself. He knew he was prepping himself. Ronan smiled and continued to play with his boyfriend’s belly until Adam said that he was ready.

It was hard to Ronan to remain still, while Adam lowered himself onto his cock. All he wanted to do was thrust up. He focused on fondling Adam’s small side rolls instead. He threw back his head when he felt Adam sink all the way down. Maybe it had just been a long time, but his boyfriend felt tighter as well as heavier.

“You feel amazing,” Ronan whispered. Adam chuckled as he began to slide up and down his shaft. He bit his lower lip until he tasted blood. He was sure he was going to cum right then. Then Adam did something that made him cum.

Adam slid both of his hands under his belly, jiggled it a few times, and let it drop on Ronan. It was too sexy, watching every new soft inch of Adam jiggled. Ronan gritted his teeth and swore again and again as he thrust up into his boyfriend again and again. He swore one last time before collapsing back with exhaustion.

His eyes fluttered open as he felt Adam climb up him until his thick thighs were on either side of Ronan’s head. Ronan opened his mouth without even being asked. Adam had to lean forward and grab the headboard so he could slide his dick into Ronan’s mouth without chocking him. Ronan sucked hard, only tonging the head a little. He kept his mouth open wide and only gagged a little when Adam spurted into the back of his throat. He dug his fingernails into his boyfriend’s ass, keeping him from pulling out. He only let Adam go when he had swallowed every last drop.

Adam moaned and flopped to the side.

“Damn,” he whispered. Ronan smiled and rolled onto his side, putting his head against Adam’s belly.

“You sound hungry,” he whispered.

“Then you should get me something to eat,” Adam said. Ronan felt Adam’s finger running over his buzzcut hair. Ronan closed his eyes for a long time.

When he opened them again Adam was eating a piece of cake. Ronan looked over at the night stand which now held a three-level cake, full of sugar roses.

“This isn’t what I meant,” Adam said, his mouth full of cake. “But I can’t say it wasn’t what I was in the mood for.” Ronan smiled, and watched as his boyfriend took another piece. “Is there something special about this cake?” Adam asked. “I don’t feel full yet.”

“I don’t think you’ll ever get full eating that,” Ronan said, snuggling his cheek into Adam’s belly. “I think it’s probably really calorie dense too.” He lifted his head just enough to see Adam shrug and take another piece of cake. Ronan sighed. He had a feeling Adam would be going back to college next month with an extra twenty pounds, new stretchmarks. An a new dreamed wardrobe big enough to grow into.


End file.
